Big 81
by Chlstarr
Summary: Mickey just coming home for his birthday after finishing his adventure elsewhere, but on the last train ride home, things get a little hectic. Train fights and more surprises are in store, But will Mickey Make it in time for his own Birthday? Please RxR.


A.N: Hello everybody! Welcome to my fourth fanfiction!

This is actually version three of this planned fanfiction idea. At first I had intended this to be an Anniversary story between Mickey and Minnie but the Mickey's Birthday attempt came faster. Halfway through the first attempt at Mickey's birthday, I decided not to go along with the stereotypical surprise birthday party plot. You know the one mostly seen in cartoons. Where the birthday boy/girl is neglected by the friends (who are too busy decorating). And have Mickey turn the tables on them and just not show up until the next morning.

So, I restarted and came up with this little ditty instead. Whatever adventure Mickey's coming home from is up to you. But for those of you who have read my stories will notice that this takes place after Mischeif Magic. So you get to see minor spoilers. And Mickey and Oswald are half-brothers…yeah, it's another Epic Mickey thing.

Sorry if it seems kind of rushed towards the end, I almost didn't finish this in time. But I hope you enjoy it for what it is. Pleases read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney characters. But there are some characters that belong to me.

* * *

It was Wednesday, November 18th and a certain day for a certain mouse. Unfortunately, that mouse wasn't home yet. Mickey Mouse was on his way home from an adventure that took him really far away from home. Even though he woke up extra early, he wasn't too sure that he would even make it home in time for his birthday. He had already transferred trains three times, and this last one would cost him a few more hours before he got home.

"Ugh, where's a private jet plane when you need one?" Mickey muttered to himself impatiently. "I'm gonna have to make it up to everyone if I don't get home in time. Especially Minnie."

He looked down at the parcel in his lap, which contained a very special present for Minnie. Even though it was his birthday, he felt that he shouldn't be the only one to get presents.

Meanwhile, Mickey's beloved was starting to get impatient and worried as she, and the rest of the gang busily worked on the decorations for Mickey's Birthday and (in this case) Welcome Home party. The Party was going to take place at Mickey's house.

"Ooh, where could he be?" Minnie asked mainly to herself as she kept glancing from the window to the door and the clock constantly.

"Now Minnie, don't you worry about Mickey none. He can take care of himself. And he'll be here," Goofy said in as a matter of fact tone.

He and Donald were carrying a rather large box of streamers, and as Goofy tried to ease Minnie's worrying, the box tilted further towards Donald threatening to squish him. Donald foresaw that possibility and set his side of the box down and jumped back enough so that the box couldn't reach him. He laughed victoriously, but failed to notice Goofy absentmindedly flip the box onto its side, inevitably drowning the duck in streamers. Donald shot up and started quacking incoherently while hoping on one foot and waving his fist. As soon as Minnie and Goofy looked at him, he stopped instantly and chuckled sheepishly.

"Goofy's right Minnie, he'll be here. He just might be a bit late," Donald decided to add. Just then the phone rang, and everyone rushed to it, but it was Oswald who picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked and then after a second he announced to everyone, "It's him!"

Everyone got excited as they tried to lean in closer to hear the conversation, and Minnie was the closest.

"Mickey where the heck are you?" Oswald asked frantically as he was pretty much speaking for everyone. The other end of the line was only audible to the rabbit, so every now and then Oswald had to put his hand on the speaking end and announce what was happening to the birthday boy.

"He's still on the train…Whaddaya mean it's gonna be a few more hours?!"

"Well Oswald, call me crazy but the whole train is being held hostage by bandits. I don't know how many bandits there are, but by the looks of it they're comin' my way. I gotta go, I'll see ya when I get home and tell Minnie I love her!"

"Wait Mickey-!"

CLICK!

Oswald just stood there with his face as pale as if he saw a ghost. Minnie was the first to snap him out of it.

"What's wrong? Is he alright?"

"He's having train issues and he told me to tell you he'll be home soon and that he loves you," the rabbit lied. Everyone could tell that wasn't fully it. Otherwise he wouldn't have looked like he was about to drop the phone. They all started to glare at him to make him spill the beans.

"Alright, alright! Apparently his train is being held up by bandits," he told them reluctantly. Everyone gasped and made their own audible comment.

"Land sakes!" Clarabelle exclaimed.

"Grawsh!" Goofy gasped.

"Wak!" Donald quacked.

"Goodness!" Daisy added with worry.

"Oh no!" Minnie choked worriedly.

"Aw, he can take 'em!" Horace said with pride as if he trained the mouse himself.

"What do we do now?" Manfred asked not sounding surprised by the situation.

"Well, Mickey can take care of himself, and can easily throw a bandit or two off of a train. So, we wait," Oswald answered calmly.

Minnie couldn't take that for an answer. This was _her _boyfriend in trouble and it was _his_ birthday. She is _not_ gonna just sit there and do nothing, while he's risking his life just to get home.

"We are not going to wait. Mickey's in trouble we _have_ to do _something_! I'm calling the Police," Minnie said sternly as she headed towards the phone. Everyone was shocked at her statement. Though it was true that they really should be trying to help Mickey in some way, they knew that the Police would be of no help until the train arrived at the station.

"But Minnie, what are the Police gonna do? Toontown's Police Department doesn't have a helicopter. The next town over probably does, but that's just it! Mickey is somewhere in between towns and the Police here would only be able to help after the train has arrived. We don't even know how far from home he is right now and that's the only thing that's separating him from us," Manfred explained logically. He paused at the seriousness that stayed on her face as he smiled on the inside. _She definitely loves him to death_. "But I'm not going to stop you. After all, he's going to need all the help he can get with getting those crooks into custody."

"Thank you Manfred," Minnie said softly as she smiled at him and continued her set goal.

"No problem."

* * *

Mickey waited patiently as one of the bandits had reach his train car and started searching everyone else on board of their most valuable belongings. Mickey had already put the parcel safely within the deepest part of his luggage.

From what Mickey could tell, this bandit was probably an amateur since he didn't really use anything to cover his face with, except his black cowboy hat. Typical. The bandit was a white furred anthropomorphic wolf/dog hybrid just by the looks of him. His ears were big and floppy like a dogs' and his tail was as bushy as a wolf's and he wore nothing but blue jeans and brown boots. He also had a noticeably large fang sticking out of his lower jaw.

As the bandit was just about to pass by Mickey fully, (since Mickey looks like the kind of guy that wouldn't have anything of value) he whipped his head back towards Mickey's direction. Mickey could feel the cold gaze on him though he didn't do anything that could have possibly upset the bandit. His hands were still in the air just as instructed. But then Mickey heard the bandit start to sniff the back of his head. Then, the bandit growled sounding angry enough to bite Mickey's head off. But before he could do so, another bandit entered the car. Mickey's face paled even more at the sight of _her_.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little Ace of Hearts. We really must stop meeting like this," she greeted coolly. The bandit behind Mickey caught the affection in her voice and started growling again.

"Down Gunther," she commanded to the canine hybrid. He stopped growling and stepped over next to her as she patted and stroked his head.

"Like him? I found him in a nearby cell as I was escaping jail. Apparently they left him alone for dead thinking there was no way to tame him. Well, little did they know that all they needed was a woman's touch. He's been as sweet as a puppy to me, and I will never forgive them for trying to starve him to death," Spade explained with a warmth in her eyes that Mickey had only seen a few other times before. Her eyes only gleamed like that when she was being sincere with her feelings.

"Aw, at long last you've finally found your significant other. And now you're capable of pulling a Bonnie and Clyde act on a train _that I'm riding home on_. I'm so happy for you," Mickey replied with slight sarcasm only on the line that included him being on the train.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Happy Birthday."

"You knew?" Mickey asked as he quirked a nonexistent brow.

"Of course, you didn't think I learned absolutely nothing after stalking you for quite some time did you?"

"At least you admit it," Mickey sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, for you it's safe to say you're off the hook."

"I thought I'd never see the day," Mickey joked. Spade chuckled and walked towards the door to the next train car that she came from.

"C'mon Gunther, we can't mess with him he's an under cover cop when he's assigned to something. Even if he's not assigned to something he'll cuff your hands faster than you can say that one word in _Mary Poppins_ ," she warned him as she went through the door.

Gunther hesitated before he too turned away, but Mickey stopped him.

"Wait, please take this with you. I won't be needing it anymore," Mickey said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a bell. Gunther took it and examined it for a second.

"What is it? Besides being a jingle bell," he finally spoke. He had a nice tenor voice.

"Spade gave me that a while ago, in case I ever needed her. I never really used it, so you can have it."

Gunther held up the bell at eye level in awe. Then he tied the bell around his neck and puffed his chest out proudly, as if he just got a brand new collar.

"The next time we meet mouse, you might not be as lucky especially with my Mistress," Gunther slightly threatened even though he winked.

"The next time we meet plenty of things can happen in the time frame of that ridiculously big word," Mickey slightly threatened back with sarcasm clear in his voice.

A few seconds passed and it appeared as though both the Ace of Spades and Gunther had completely disappeared from the train, almost as if they never even showed up. However, Mickey's tension acted up again, since that was way too easy to avoid being robbed on a train.

Mickey's suspicions were right as he was lifted completely out of his seat, hanging by the back of his jacket as he heard an all too familiar deep chortle. His jacket twisted around in the air as he saw his captor, and frankly he wasn't surprised.

"Pete! I shoulda known you'd show up! Whaddaya want this time?"

"Well mouse, ya see since it's your birthday and all, I decided dat da best way to get any birthday money from you…is ta hold ya hostage for _ransom money_! Ha Ha HA!" Pete laughed evilly as he walked towards the caboose of the train for some fresh air and an even better idea.

"H-hey! Where do ya think you're goin'?" Mickey almost squeaked as Pete stepped outside onto the little balcony that the caboose provided. Then Pete proceeded to climb the ladder next to the door.

Other passengers that could only keep watch over the whole ordeal, as they were mostly scared out of their minds, soon rushed to the caboose and windows to get a better view as to what was happening. Pete set Mickey down on the roof letting him stand.

"Now put up your dukes mouse, dis train ride don't last forever," Pete commanded as the wind from the speed of the train gave him no trouble being…a big boy, as he stayed in place with ease.

Mickey on the other hand, had a little more difficulty trying to stand, as the wind almost sent him flying off of the train. But he still managed some balance, just enough to stand. Pete took this opportunity to swing his right arm at Mickey, but he did it lightly. Mickey took the bait and dodged, lunging himself in the other direction. Mickey didn't bother to get up because the train was entering a tunnel, and the ceiling of it was only about three or four feet above the roof of the train. It was big enough for Mickey to squeeze through, but not for Pete.

"Aw, nuts," Pete whimpered before hitting the top of the tunnel face first and falling backwards into the caboose balcony.

"Pete!" Mickey exclaimed in shock as he inched his way towards the ladder.

He waited for the train to pass through the tunnel to see better, once the tunnel had passed, Mickey saw Pete lying on his back glaring up at the mouse as other passengers pinned him down waiting for either Mickey who luckily had his handcuffs on him, or the authorities to arrive after the train stopped. Mickey went down the ladder and pulled out his detective badge to show the passengers that he was official.

"Alright, flip him over so I can hand cuff him, if you please."

The passengers that were pinning Pete down complied with Mickey's orders. As soon as Pete was on his stomach, Mickey handcuffed him as the train started to slow down. Then the conductor's voice came over the speakers sounding calm even though the latest events had all of the passengers scared.

"Good afternoon everyone, we will soon be arriving at Toontown station. The bandits have been taken care of and the authorities have been informed to handle the situation further. So thank you for riding with us on the Townie express and have a nice day!"

"Gee, it's obvious he gets paid to say that," Mickey joked and all the passengers that had helped pin Pete laughed.

Soon after, the train came to a complete halt, and all except Mickey got off the train. Once the other passengers got off, Police arrived to where Mickey still had Pete handcuffed, the caboose of the train. Chief O'Hara was the first to greet Mickey.

"Mickey m'lad, are you alright?"

"Yep, so far this has been the wackiest birthday ever and I can't wait to get home an' see if there's even more wackiness." The Chief chuckled.

"We'll take care of him. You need to get home, everybody's waiting…especially Minnie, she's the one who informed us of this," O'Hara said with a wink.

"Aww did she really? Well, I guess I've got a lot to make up for," Mickey replied as he turned to Pete.

"Why did you go easy on me? Usually you put up much more of a fight."

"Just think of it as your birthday present from me, but it won't happen again! Happy birthday mouse," Pete explained with a slight grumble.

As they all got of the train O'Hara drove Mickey home while the other officers took Pete "Downtown," and as Mickey expected, Spade and Gunther were no where to be found. Soon the cop cruiser came to a halt at an all too familiar two-story yellow house. Mickey got out of the car and got his luggage, said his good byes to Chief O'Hara and started walking up to his front door.

Manfred glanced out the window as he heard a car door slam and gasped when he saw Mickey.

"He's here! He's home!" Manfred exclaimed excitedly.

Oswald shut off the lights and everyone got into their hiding places. Mickey got to his front door and absentmindedly got out his keys, then he remembered that his friends were already inside and waiting for him. He opened the door, and everything was dark, he felt for the light switch and turned on the lights. Then all of his friends popped out of hiding and yelled.

"SURPRISE!"

Mickey blushed immediately from the warm reception upon his homecoming and that it was his birthday. Everyone rushed forward to greet him more personally, but Minnie got to him first. She flung herself at him and hugged him tightly as if she'd never let go, but if she didn't no one else would be able to say hi and wish him a happy birthday. Oh, well. There was always later then, she could have him all to herself.

"Oh Mickey! We were so worried about you. What happened out there?" Minnie wailed then asked.

"Aw gee Minnie, I'm sorry I'm so late. The trains were slow, and Spade and her new accomplice Gunther almost robbed me. Then, Pete almost threw me off the train from the roof," Mickey explained his ordeals from the train ride.

"That's all right Mickey what matters now is that it's your birthday and your home," Minnie cooed as she hugged him tighter.

Then everybody else got his or her chance to greet the birthday boy. Then the rest of the party finally got underway. They played pin the tail on the donkey (which was a poster of Eeyore the donkey), Duck, duck Donald (since Donald is half goose) and other games. Then it was time for cake, and the lights were dimmed as everyone started singing happy birthday to Mickey. After he blew out the candles, Oswald and Manfred were being silly and started singing the Splashdance version. Everyone laughed at the joke of fond memories. Then came time for Mickey to open up his presents, and Minnie got the camera to take pictures. Then apparently everyone had a really _big _surprise for him. They blindfolded him and led him to his garage. They took off his blindfold and he opened his eyes wider than even they anticipated.

"Oh, my gosh!" Mickey exclaimed with excitement and was left speechless.

Sitting there in the middle of his garage was a blue plated motorcycle. It was old enough to attach a side buggy right next to it.

"You guys, y-you didn't have to get it for me," Mickey stuttered modestly.

"Well it was Minnie's idea, we didn't know what else to get you, and with anymore hectic police cases, you're gonna need it Mickey," Manfred replied proudly. Mickey turned to Minnie before he spoke.

"You planned this for me?"

"Of course I did. I love you and I wanted to do this for you," Minnie replied softly. Mickey wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as she hugged him back.

"Thank you," he said lovingly.

"You're welcome Mickey."

Eventually the party was over, and everyone left except for Minnie. Oswald was included because he decided to go out on a date with his new girlfriend Clover. Now, it was just Mickey and Minnie, and for the moment they were cleaning up everything. When they finished, they turned to each other as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did you have a good birthday Mickey?" Minnie asked sweetly as she looked into his handsome brown eyes.

"I sure did Minnie. I had quite a bit of excitement before hand so why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, Mickey," she chuckled at his remark and then brushed her lips against his. After a few seconds they pulled back slightly and Mickey remembered he had one last surprise up his sleeve.

"Now I've got a surprise for you."

"You do?" Minnie asked with interest.

"Yep, but you need to close your eyes," Mickey commanded lightly.

"Mickey you didn't have to get me anything, it's _your_ birthday."

"I wanted to. Besides, you can think of it as _your_ birthday present this year, even if it is a little early. Now close your eyes." then leaned close to her right ear, "No peeking."

She felt a pleasurable shiver go up her spine as she giggled in the darkness of her eyelids. Mickey went over to his luggage bag and pulled out the parcel that he had on his lap earlier on the train. He opened it gently and took out what was inside. Then he stood in front of Minnie and held it out in front of him.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

With that said she opened her eyes and saw one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen in her life. It was a golden heart-shaped locket.

"Oh Mickey!" she gushed as tears of joy started filling her eyes.

"May I put it on you?" Mickey asked softly. She nodded as he stepped close behind her and attached the ends together. As Minnie looked down at it adoringly, she noticed a wind-up key in the back. She turned her gaze to him with a questioning look, and he answered with a smile and tuned the key back as far as it would go.

"Go ahead and open it," he suggested softly.

As she opened it, the locket began to sing in music box form. She gasped and mentally squealed when she recognized the melody. It was playing _their_ song. "Minnie's Yoo-hoo" Mickey wrote it when they had first started dating and they never forgot it. On the inside of the locket to the right was a picture of him and her together beaming at the camera, and to the left was an inscription that Mickey scratched in himself.

It read,

"To my Beloved Princess, Love Mickey."

She couldn't contain her tears any longer as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. Mickey wrapped around her waist as he rubbed his hand up and down her back to comfort her and calm her down.

"_I think I've out done myself this time_," Mickey thought as he continued comforting her in his arms.

Minnie couldn't help it as she continued crying. This is one of the most sweetest things he's ever given her in their relationship. And she mentally vowed that she would never forget it. After a little while longer she finally calmed herself down and pulled back a little and looked into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I love you ya know, with all of my heart. And I always will, no matter what," Mickey whispered as he gazed back into her brown eyes.

The only response he received was her kiss that sent a strong, powerful warmth through his body. Just like every kissed they've ever shared, it was filled with passion and sent pleasurable shivers down their spines. After about nine seconds, they each broke the kiss breathlessly.

"Oh Mickey, I love you too. I love you every ounce of my heart, always have and always will," Minnie finally replied lovingly and affectionately.

"Come here," Mickey said as he opened his arms to her. She happily accepted his embrace and hugged him tightly. He returned her embrace hugging her just as tightly.

"_This was definitely the best birthday ever_," Mickey thought happily. He got what he really wanted for his birthday:Minnie's happiness.

* * *

Yeah, nothing like a fight on a train

and a romantic moment to end a fanfic.

Squad Unit 19 if you had somewhat the same idea with a locket I'm scared with how closely we think, if not then I'll just erase this message after I've read your fic.


End file.
